


Buggeruptober 2020: Graduation

by EnchantressEmily



Series: Buggeruptober 2020 [4]
Category: Widdershins (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider, Prompt Fill, Snippets, buggeruptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantressEmily/pseuds/EnchantressEmily
Summary: A lot of strange people keep arriving at the Anchor before the Widdershins University graduation ceremony starts.
Series: Buggeruptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960717
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Widdershins Fanworks Month Pieces





	Buggeruptober 2020: Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> Also [posted on Tumblr](https://enchantress-emily.tumblr.com/post/632955903620136960/buggeruptober-day-25-graduation) for the Buggeruptober fandom challenge.  
> Prompt: Graduation

George adjusted the silly-looking mortarboard one more time and glanced around for his friends; they had gotten separated in the crowd of students and families milling about the entry courtyard of the Anchor as they waited for the graduation ceremony to begin. 

He noticed a late arrival coming in the gate – or, no, wait, that definitely wasn’t a student. It was a scruffy man with white-streaked dark hair, a leather bag slung over his shoulder, making for the entrance to the Anchor proper as if he had a perfect right to be there. George wondered if he ought to point out the intruder to somebody, but then he saw a big, blond man in a blue coat following the scruffy man and clearly trying not to be seen. This man wasn’t familiar either, but he seemed to have the first one under close watch, so George left him to it. 

Soon after that he was buttonholed by a notoriously chatty professor, so when there was another disturbance at the gate it was more of a relief than anything. This time it was three mustached men, two average-sized and one huge, charging into the courtyard and disappearing through an archway before anyone could react. George thought he saw a flash of metal in the hand of one of the men.

Alarmed, he hastily excused himself to the professor and started after them, only to be almost knocked over by a lanky, dark young man running full tilt in the same direction. The young man gasped out an apology and sprinted off, leaving George staring after him. Wasn’t that the student who had been expelled for stealing last year? What was he doing here?

Someone’s parents pushed past him, making their way determinedly through the crowd toward – yes, the same archway where the strange men had gone. Maybe they thought it was a shortcut. George shrugged and turned back to where the students were beginning to line up for the ceremony. 

As he stood waiting for everyone to finish assembling, he noticed two more people hurrying through the gate. These ones were a short, blond man with glasses and a tall, brown-haired woman in some kind of uniform, accompanied by a big white dog. The young woman said something to her companion as they passed, and George frowned. Her voice seemed familiar, but for some reason it felt as if he had last heard it from a great distance, accompanied by a metallic clang. His hand went unconsciously to his head.

The trio disappeared in the same direction all the other mysterious people had been heading. George watched them go, then shook his head and turned away. Whatever else was going on at the Anchor tonight, he was just here to graduate from university; the rest of it wasn’t his problem.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you hadn't guessed, George is the student whose previous encounter with Eliza left him with a bucket on his head!


End file.
